Individuals normally use a plurality of individual implements such as nail files, emery boards, cuticle scissors and the like in cleaning, cutting and shaping finger nails. These implements when not in use are often stored in a drawer, cabinet or the like and become misplaced or are carried in a fitted case. The cases have specially shaped loops and the like which often tear or become loose whereby implements can fall out.
The present invention is directed toward a device which contains all the implements needed in manicures. The implements are stored in the device when not in use and can be individually utilized in caring for nails as desired without being removed from the device. Thus, the implements cannot fall out or become individually misplaced.